He is the UKE
by xXDarkerKillXx
Summary: Watch out Lemon in some chapter, Yaoi Boy on Boy Finn/Stork
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of 'He is the UKE'

I don't own anything of Storm Hawks, but I wished I did XD

Please enjoy…..

* * *

The new boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He was just recruited because the fights against the Cyclonians were heating up. One of the Storm Hawks didn't like him because he was flirting with Stork. He kept thinking of Stork and how to get rid of the new boy.

So he wasn't thinking about the fights because his mind was somewhere else. The pilot Stork was in his eyesight and he couldn't stop looking at his back. On the other hand there hadn't been much going on around for some time. Finn was trying not to stare at Storks butt. He could almost smell Stork all the way to himself. He didn't know why he liked the smell so much he just did.

Aerrow said something to Finn but he didn't hear it, because he was so occupied with Storks butt.

"Are you listening to me Finn?" Aerrow asked when he noticed that he wasn't listening at all.

"Oh, sorry Aerrow my mind was in another place," he said turning his attention to Aerrow. He caught a movement out of his eye hook. He turned his head to look what was going on.

The new boy, Connor, had placed his hand on Storks shoulder. Finn didn't like that, not at all. Connor was looking at Finn with a catered smile on his stupid face. If eyes could kill Connor would be dead right there.

He jumped out of the sofa and walked pissed off to his room. The others stared at him as he left the room. They were in some kind of shock, because Finn normally didn't act that way. He was always so cheerful and happy like if he had sugar rush or something.

But lately he had been acting strange. He wasn't as happy like before, the others couldn't figure out what there were wrong with him. So Aerrow decided to go after him and ask.

Finn slammed the door when he entered his own room. 'I'm so stupid, he would never like me the way I like him. The new boy just thinks he can come here and take MY Stork.' He sighed as he sat down on his bed.

His eyes were looking up at the ceiling, when he heard someone knocking on the door. He didn't bother to say come in. It was Aerrow who entered the room.

"Do you want to talk about it Finn?" Aerrow sat down next to Finn.

Finn sight and turned his head towards the redhead. He couldn't make up his mind at first. 'What the hell I should just say it.'

"Promise this will stay between the two of us," Finn said blushing slightly. Aerrow raised an eyebrow while nodding.

"Um… It's just that… I like… _Stork_" Aerrow couldn't hear the last word, because it was a whisper.

"I couldn't hear the last word."

"I LIKE STORK!" Finn couldn't control himself anymore and blushed deeply.

Aerrow looked shocked at Finn, fortunately he wasn't laughing at him. Then a smile appeared on his face. He patted Finn on his head. After some more talk Aerrow left the room, he assured that Finns secret was safe with him.

The others were looking at Aerrow when he came back after talking to Finn. They all had an asking look but Aerrow didn't say anything.

"What did he say?" It was Piper who broke the silence there were.

"I can't tell it's a secret between Finn and me. He will say it himself if he feels like it." Aerrow just said. The others sent each other strange looks.

* * *

Finn entered the cockpit and looked around. Stork was the only one there. There was an awkward silence between them. Finn walked closer to Stork, his mind could only be at one place right now, on Storks butt. 'He has such a good ass in his uniform,' Finn thought to himself. Finn was about to say something to Stork when Connor came in.

"What's up Stork?" He said and put an arm around Storks neck. Finn was about to explode if that boy didn't get his hands off of Stork. Connor turned his head and smiled triumphantly at Finn.

That was the limit for Finn he couldn't take to watch it anymore. He ran out of the cockpit strait to his Skimmer. But Aerrow stopped him on the way as he was coming out of his room.

He turned Finn around and got another shock, there was tears in his eyes. Finn tried to get the redheads arm off of him. Finally he managed to get Aerrow off of him. The blond ran to his Skimmer and took off.

Aerrow hurried back to the cockpit. He saw Connor with an arm around Stork, now he understood why Finn had ran away.

"Stork keep an eye on Finn, he is quite upset right now." Aerrow said and walked away with Connor. Stork just nodded and kept an eye on Finn there was flying with no control.

'I'm going to fucking kill him when I get back." He thought to himself. He was so occupied in his own thoughts that he missed a very big stone. The Skimmer crashed into it and Finn got knocked unconscious.

Stork held his breath as he saw Finn flying strait forward where there was a big stone. He crashed into it.

"Guys!" Stork yelled out.

The others were there in a second and Stork couldn't do anything else that to point down where Finn was.

"We are going down to get him, Stork you stay here and watch over the Condor." Said there captain.

Stork nodded and the other 4 went down to Finn. There was very cold down here where Finn was landed. Aerrow checked for a pulse and sighed when he finally found it. He tried to wake Finn up with talking and smacking him gently. He didn't wake up, Aerrow looked at Junko.

"Junko can you gently carry him back to the Condor?" Aerrow asked and Junko nodded. He took Finn gently into his arms and flew him back to the Condor. Stork was waiting for them with his 'we're doomed' look on his face.

"Take it easy Stork, he is just unconscious," Aerrow said after coming back and saw Storks face.

Stork just turned around and went back behind Junko. Junko put Finn gently into his bed and looked worried at Aerrow.

"We just need to watch over him and we need to make shifts." He said and looked around.

He decided that Junko should take the first shift, then Piper was next and trough the night it was going to be Stork. After that it was Connor and then Aerrow. Radarr sat down with Junko.

* * *

There hadn't been any respond from Finn and it was about time for Stork to watch over him. Aerrow walked down the corridor and saw Stork coming out off the bathroom. Connor was also coming down the corridor from the other side. He smiled to Stork and gave Aerrow a nod when the three of them stood together. Connor stood very close to Stork and the Aerrow made a decision.

He pulled Stork with him and said that Connor couldn't come with them. Stork was a little bit confused by the situation. Aerrow looked a bit nervous around then he looked at Stork.

Connor was going home for a week, no one knew why but he just did.

"I promised him not to tell you or the others, but now when he is unconscious I think you should know Stork. He flew out because he likes you and Connor keeps flirting with you and today he couldn't take it anymore." Aerrow looked very serious at Stork.

"What do you mean that he likes me?" Stork asked very confused of all the things there was happening around him.

Aerrow sighed. "He likes you a lot, like in loving you."

Storks' eyes were as big as they could get and his mouth stood open.

"I think it's your turn to watch over Finn now," Aerrow said and patted Stork on his shoulder and left.

All sorts of thoughts were running around in Storks mind. Was it really true what Aerrow had said? He shook his head and tried to forget it. He opened the door to Finns room and entered.

There was a bit cold in the room but Stork forgot all about that when he saw the blond boy. 'Can he really like someone like me,' the Merb thought. He sat down on the chair next to his bed. Stork looked around to see if someone saw him, them he took the blond boys hand. It was softer than he had thought, but he liked the warmth of it.

Stork couldn't resist touching his blond hair. His hair was also soft and very nice to feel. 'Is everything about so soft?' He asked himself. He just kept looking at him.

There must have passed some hours because Stork was about to fall asleep. He still held Finns' hand. His head lay on the bed soon he was asleep and dreaming about a certain boy with blond hair and soft hands.

Finn was in a very strange place. There wasn't cold neither hot just very black and lonely. It scared him a little. Suddenly there was a light but it was so hard to get to. He tried his best but the light was too far away. He tried to run although his legs wouldn't.

Stork woke up with a sleepy face. He could feel that Finns hand tried to hold his. He looked at him again holding his hand tighter.

"Finn please come back, we all need you." Stork said into his ears, Finns hand held his tighter as a respond.

He could now hear a voice coming from the light. It was suddenly a lot easier to get to the light. He was almost there he could touch the light now. He entered it.

His eyes were only a little open. He looked around in the room and noticed that it was his own. He could feel something breathe on his hand there was also something holding it. He looked slowly down on his hand.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Stork there was holding his hand and was sleeping on his bed. He smiled at the sleeping beauty. The touch from his hand was very relaxing.

Stork woke up when something moved. His sleepy eyes looked at Finn and saw that he was awake. Stork was so happy to see his eye again that he hugged him. It was a big surprise for Finn when he hugged him, but he really liked to feel Storks body so close to his.

When Stork realized what he was doing he jumped away from Finn.

"Sorry," he muttered while blushing slightly and looked down on the ground.

Finn just smiled at him and wished that he would do it again, but of course he didn't. Soon all the others were there too. They were all so worried about me and they asked what had made me do it. I looked at Aerrow and he mimed 'no.'

I sighed happily that my secret was still save with Aerrow. I didn't tell the others why I flew out and they accepted it after a little time. I gently asked them to leave because I wanted to sleep. They all gave me a worried look when they left even Stork did.

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks for reading

Please review it would mean a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

2'nd chapter, sorry it took so long, I had a small writing blockade.

Please enjoy this chapter XD

* * *

They had landed on a small Terra to rest for the night. Stork was alone in the cockpit and was thinking really hard. He looked out of the big window and sighed when nothing was coming to him. The other Storm Hawks was out to find some more surplices.

Finn had a nightmare. He was trembled and sweated in his bed.

'_I'm locked to a chair surrounded in complete darkness nothing is moving not even a breeze. Here there is cold and scary. _

_I can hear something now maybe it's a scream. I can't really hear it. Now there is a light but it's somehow scarier than the darkness. I can see a lot more now._

_I don't want to see it. Someone is being tortured over there. I somehow know the person. Who is it? Oh no, it's Stork._

_I can't reach him I can only see him. I try to look away but something is making me watch. My body is starting to tremble. I don't want to look anymore.'_

Finn wakes up in a scream. He looks around and sighed as he realized that he was covered in sweat. He swung his legs out of the bed. When he tried to stand he collapsed because his body was so weak.

He was just lying there on the floor not moving at all. He just didn't have enough energy to stand up. The only thing he was wearing right now was his blue boxers.

There was cold there on the floor but Stork was the only one left on the Condor and he couldn't make himself call for him, simply because it was such a humiliating that le was lying there on the cold floor.

Half hour later he was still lying almost naked on the cold floor. He tried once again to come up but he had no more energy left. He managed to call Storks name twice.

Stork heard Finn calling for him. He sounded really desperate so Stork was in front of Finns door in no seconds. He looked at the door as if it would bite him. He opened the door slowly and looked in

The sight there met his eye shock him. Finn was lying on the floor in only his boxers and his body was shacking. Stork was fast down next to Finn. He touched his shoulder and it was really cold. Finn was unconscious. Stork looked around and found a big fat blanket and wrapped it around Finn.

Stork took Finn in his arms and carried him to the cockpit and put him on the couch. Stork looked around with a confused expression. Trying to find something there could warm him up. He didn't find anything.

'Why do I want to lay down with him and make him warm with my body heat?' Stork thought and shook his head in confusion. He looked around to see if there was any sign of the other Storm Hawks. He didn't find any so he pushed himself very close to Finn. He wrapped his arms around him to warm him.

He liked the thought of Finns bare torso against his body, but he wouldn't take his clothes off if anyone got home and got the wrong idea.

Stork felt extremely happy like never before. He was so sleepy that he couldn't stay awake but before he felt asleep he saw Finn open his eyes. Finn looked confused but also happy at Stork.

"Just sleep, I'm only trying to make you warm." Stork said and Finn nodded in pleasure of Storks touch, they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

Aerrow was the first to see the two lying together on the couch in a big hug. He smiled and pointed at them when the rest of the group got into the cockpit. Piper and Junko said both "aww."

"Lets us just make them sleep together, let's go," Aerrow whispered to the others and walked back to his room the others were following him.

After they were home again Finn started to wake up. He looked around but couldn't see where he was at first then he realized he was in the cockpit. Something hot was really close to him so he looked down. His eyes got wide open when he saw who it was there was hugging him. It was Stork and he remembered the day before. He blushed a little in the memory.

He didn't want to move because he really enjoyed the warmth from his body and the touch. Finn looked around to see if there was anyone back home but he couldn't tell. He looked down at the sleeping Stork. 'He is so cute when he sleeps,' Finn thought while Stork was waking up.

"Good morning," Finn said when his eyes met Storks. Stork smiled a little, but Finn was sure he was the only one there had ever seen that smile. They stared into each other's eyes not noticing the other Storm Hawks was entering the room.

Their heads slowly moved closer. Finn could feel Storks cold breathing on his skin and he liked the feeling. They were so close they almost kissed. Stork felt Finns worm lips on his. He really liked the feeling of hot and cold meeting.

A feeling there never had been there drove around in his body. Stork was amazed over all these feelings he could have.

They broke their kiss and heard a cheering coming from the door to the cockpit. There Piper and Junko stood and cheered while Aerrow just smiled smugly. Stork was on his feeds in no time. He blushed a little and walked over to his place in the cockpit.

Piper had big eyes when she saw that Finn only was wearing his boxers. Finn looked down at himself and blushed a little too.

"I passed out in my room and Stork carried me in here, that is why I'm only wearing boxers," Finn said and didn't mention why he had passed out.

* * *

Connor got back after a week at home. He got shocked when he saw that Finn was all over Stork and he just smiled at little. Stork was SMILING and to FINN?! He couldn't believe it. He looked around and saw Aerrow laugh at them in a friendly way.

Connor went over to Aerrow and looked at him with a questioned eyebrow.

"What have I missed while I was gone?" He asked and looked at the 'couple.'

"Nothing more than Finn and Stork unofficially is a couple now. It happened the day after you took home." Aerrow said and walked out of the room to find Piper.

Connor went up to Finn and Stork, who now was hugging. Or Finn was hugging Stork and Stork sighed deeply but didn't do anything to push Finn away.

"Hey guys, are you dating or something?" Connor asked even that he knew the answer.

They looked at each other and smiled, Stork nodded as an answer to Connors question. Then they did something there would have shocked everyone who knew them, Stork took Finns hand and walked away with him.

Finn looked a little confused at Stork but he just smiled at him. The blond shook his head and smiled happily at him. They reached Finns room and Stork turned around. Then Stork did something shocking again, he pushed Finn up against the door.

He looked into the blue eyes and their heads were very close. Finn gulped and stared into those big and kind of scary eyes. Storks' lips met Finns and they both moaned a little. The kiss became harder and more passionate. Stork licked the other boys lip asking for entrance.

Finn spread his lips and let him in. He sighed in pleasure and his hands found their way to the dark hair. Stork smiled when he felt hands in his hair. Soon his hands were around Finns waist. He pushed his body closer to the other boys.

"Guys!" Aerrow said when he saw the two boys making so much out in the hallway. "There are others on this ship just so you know."

Stork ended the kiss and was gasping for air. Then he looked at Aerrow and sent him a grin and pushed the door open to Finns room. Aerrow rolled his eyes and walked away with a smile on his face.

The other Storm Hawks was in the cockpit and played games. They all looked up when Aerrow entered the room. He sat down really close to Piper.

"Where is Stork and Finn?" Junko asked Aerrow.

"They are having fun in Finns room," he said and Junko blushed a little. Piper started to giggle but Connor wasn't happy. Aerrow knew that but they needed him in battle. 'It's been a long time since the last attack from the Cyclonians.' Aerrow thought.

* * *

Stork had pushed Finn down on the bed. Finn had a goofy look on his pretty face. The Merb couldn't resist that kind of look on his lover. He bend down and kissed him gently on the lips. This time it was Finn asking for entrance.

Stork sighed into his mouth his hands were on each side of him. He pulled away from Finn and looked at him. Finn wrapped his around Storks neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Stork hands found their under Finns uniform.

Finns nipples got hard immediately as Storks hands touched them. Finn moaned in pleasure. Stork toured Finns upper uniform to pieces. He started to lick his neck and bite a little. Then he moved up to his ears and bit them hard.

"Av Stork" Finn said and looked at Stork. His lips moved to his ears and he whispered something that made Finns eyes wide open. Then he just smiled and nodded as an answer.

The dark haired boy moved further down while biting and licking his lovers' body. He reached the pants and looked kinky at Finn, and then he started to pull them off of him. He started to kiss Finns boxers and there was a bulge in them.

Finn sighed and patted Storks smooth dark hair. Finns hands were up under Storks shirt now and that made him moan in pleasure. Then he moved away from him and smiled at his blond lover. He walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked in confusion.

"I'm going to find something in my room, I'll be back in 1 second," He just smiled and left the room. Finn sighed and lay down on the bed.

The door opened slowly and Storks smugly face came in. He had something on his back but Finn couldn't see it.

"What is it?" Finn asked with a smile.

"Something you will like I'm sure of."

Then he showed what he was hiding. It was two pairs of handcuffs with pink fluff and a whip. Finn stared but then smiled with a dirty look in his eyes. Stork bended down and kissed his lips and his hand was once again exploring the hot body.

His hand went up at Finns arm to his hand. Stork lifted the hand up to the edge of the bed and handcuffed him. Finn just smiled and kissed his neck. Then Stork went over up at the other arm and handcuffed that one as well.

Stork pulled his upper uniform over his head and started to take his pants off as well. He sat down on top of Finn just above his bugle. He kissed his lips once again and licked the bottom lip. Finn opened his mouth and let Stork in. Storks' nails bored into his bare chest. Finn screamed a little in pleasure and pain.

Stork moved down his neck, biting hard and leaving big marks behind. He continued around on his chest leaving marks. His tongue went over Finns nipples and he started to moan when he gently started to bite them.

Finn tried to touch Stork but the handcuffs stopped him. Stork smiled smugly and laughed a little. Stork bent down and kissed his lips and bit his bottom lip. This time Finn asked for entrance and explored his lovers' mouth.

Meanwhile Stork found the whip on the floor and parted from Finn. Finn liked to be dominated and Stork liked to dominate.

Stork swung the whip and a loud scream from pain and pleasure got out of Finns mouth.

The door smacked against the wall when Aerrow opened it. He looked at them with big eyes. He could believe his eyes. He saw Stork on top of Finn, Finn handcuffed to the bed with handcuffs with pink fluff, Stork with a whip in his hands and biting marks all over Finns torso.

"What the f*uck is happening here? We could hear it all the way to the cockpit. We thought you were killing him Stork," Aerrow said and the other Storm Hawks were behind him. Finn blushed in a deep red.

The others looked just as shocked as Aerrow. Finn tried to hide himself under the dune. Stork just bended down and removed the dune and kissed his chest.

"Will you please leave us alone?" Stork asked and continued to kiss his blond lovers chest.

"We wished we could but Cyclonians are just outside and we need backup," said Aerrow.

Stork looked at him and jumped of off Finn, he pulled on his uniform in no time. Finn wasn't that fast. He ran to the cockpit and looked at the big ship there was heading right in there direction.

"We're doomed," was Storks only comment.

* * *

Want it to continue? So please review and I will start work on a 3 chapter…

DarkerKill


End file.
